


Whatcha Waiting For?

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I feel like I should be surprised. But I'm really, really not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatcha Waiting For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyChi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChi/gifts).



"I feel like I should be surprised. But I'm really, really not."

She jumped back, scrambling on her hands and feet as if what he'd just caught them doing could somehow be undone if she just moved as far away as possible.

"C'mon, Ollie, I was just teaching her CPR," Sara said from where she sat up on her elbows.

"Uh huh." He wasn't buying it.

Crap.

Sara shrugged.

"Felicity?" Oliver turned his attention to her.

"Uh… Wha… I… Um…" For the first time in her life, she'd been rendered speechless.

Both Sara and Oliver huffed out a laugh.

"So, you caught us, Ollie," Sara finally admitted as she jumped to her feet in a single fluid move that made Felicity jealous and somewhat curious at the same time. But then she remembered what was going on and swallowed hard, her ass still firmly planted on the mat beneath her.

"What are you gonna do about it?" The sultry tone in Sara's voice caught them both off guard as Felicity watched Oliver shit his weight from one foot to the other.

"I don't know," he replied. "Should I do something about it?"

Sara's stepped up to him so they were toe to toe. "If I were you, I'd quit waiting," she said.


End file.
